Talk:Guardian Spirit Beast
Host and Creator This conversation http://i.imgur.com/iUuq7CC.jpg in chapter 362 is very confusing to me. What does Bill means by the "host" here? The princes or Sayird? I think it's the princes, but then who is the "creator"? Nasubi? the First King? A. Host=Sayird / Creator=Prince B. Host=Prince / Creator=First King? This panel http://i.imgur.com/jfrc0R6.png from Chapter 360 works with the theory that both Momoze and Sayird are "hosts". *Sayird conjured the spider. >Momoze conjured the hamster *Hamster drains aura from Momoze. >Spider drains aura from Sayird. But then Kurapika claims this a dangerous situation. That makes me believe the host they're talking about is Sayird. But again in the earlier conversation Kurapika mentions the princes personalities not Sayird and speculate some might no want to participate in the battle. This panel http://i.imgur.com/utc9TWP.png from Chapter 361 kinda implies that both Sayird and Momoze are hosts, since Kurapika talks about the possibility of two different parasites (the hamster and the spider) C. Host=Sayird and Prince / Creator=First King? Would like to here opinions on that because this is driving me nuts. Also we should mention the Nen beasts are conjuration based here and in the Nen page. Eusstass (talk) 12:47, August 2, 2017 (UTC) I think he means B, the first king and not Nasubi, it says that the Nen beast was created at the time of death by the powerful desire of perpetuation for one's descendants 1- Nasubi is not dead 2- The term used here is descendants not direct children. >Momoze conjured the hamster '' She didn't conjure it herself, it's a conjured entity but it's been given to her through the seed Urn ceremony, she has no control over it. ''>the theory that both Momoze and Sayird are "hosts". I don't think Sairid is a host, Kurapika says "whatever they put in Sairid might also be a parasite" which implies that it's just an effect of the Nen beast that attacked him. >Also we should mention the Nen beasts are conjuration based here and in the Nen page. '' Yup. Bill literally says it. MrGenial11 (talk) 13:25, August 2, 2017 (UTC) For sayird there's also the fact the spider thing was feeding on his aura. That was said in the Nen beasts introduction back in ch.349 (the box below nasubi's nen beast). Anyway if we're looking to the personalities of the Nen beasts it's clear they're influenced by the princes (e.g tserriednich). However Halkenburg didn't want to participate in the war but his nen beast doesn't seem to be as pacific. so it could be the first king's will/personality imposing itself. This may explain the ''"parasites grow as a blend of their creator and host, and become even more complicated" I also believe (B) is the most likely explanation as well Eusstass (talk) 13:45, August 2, 2017 (UTC) Guardian Nen Beast and religious references. 1. The Guardian Beast Spirit and the so-called Qareen. Qareen in one religion is a spirit (or genie) that follows someone. Qareen's nature is a very different from Guardian Nen Beast, it does not come from ceremony. Also Qareen has no ability to protect a person. That is to say, the comparison between those two is far-fetched, and potentially biased. Moreover, there are other similar creatures in other faiths. Example: The Daemon from Greek culture, which is a lot more closer to the concept of Guardian Spirit Beast. Why only mentions one religion? Is it because the author has no knowledge about the others? 2. The 4th Prince's nen beast resembling a creature from a particular religion. Also far-fetched. Realistically, his nen beast resembles sphinx. The fact that only from one religion is mentioned is the sign of biased and limited understanding of this topic. :1. & 2.: So just add the possible references you mentioned (which are even interesting parallels). I'm not aware of the knowledge of the author of this trivia, but each user contributes with what s/he knows. --Gorgo616 (talk) 03:40, March 11, 2018 (UTC) : :@Gorgo - That is not wise! This page might misrepresent Togashi's intention! Don't be far-fetched in giving references. It's a Wiki, not a speculation forum. Prozodiac1 (talk) 03:45, March 11, 2018 (UTC) ::Art is open to interpretations; the information is restricted to the Trivia section; & words/expressions such as "share similarities", "akin to", and "resembles" are used making it clear that it is a subjective comparison without the author's endorsement. --Gorgo616 (talk) 04:00, March 11, 2018 (UTC) @Gorgo - I think you've missed the concept of Wiki. This is not a speculation forum. If you use such interpretation, you have the responsibility to include all other "interpretations" and you can't say things like "Oh just add the possibe references you mentioned". That is very unwise and irresponsible. Like, "oh, this is what I think, I'll just put it cuz I think so. You have other ideas? Put it, it's free who cares about accuracy." Prozodiac1 (talk) 04:18, March 11, 2018 (UTC) Guys, I would rather that the both of you discuss things more thoroughly instead of countering each other's edits in the page. If this keeps going, I would have to lock that page until we have reached a solution. 14:22,3/11/2018 What Darcy said, I'm getting really sick and tired of all of this. Humble × Humble (talk) 14:24, March 11, 2018 (UTC) :Okay, I will not undo any more edits of User:Prozodiac1‎. I already put what I think here and there. This is all just a waste of time. --Gorgo616 (talk) 14:41, March 11, 2018 (UTC) Good, my point is objectivity. Try to add related (or equally reaching) references from other religions and myths instead of just putting yours. Prozodiac1 (talk) 07:30, March 24, 2018 (UTC)